


Wonderwall

by Kollega



Series: Wonderwall/Masterplan [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Time War (Doctor Who), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: АУ для концовки серии «Планета огня». Доктор делает другой выбор, но жалеет об этом точно так же. Выбор был легким, но не правильным.





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wonderwall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187547) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> Название Wonderwall на самом деле очень многозначительное. Оно может означать как преграду на пути к цели, которую необходимо преодолеть, разделяющую повседневность и чудо, так и человека, которого любишь больше жизни.

_Потому что, быть может…_

Прежде, чем Мастер успевает взмолиться о помощи — произнести то слово, которое связывает их, — Доктор отключает газ.

— Ладно, — говорит он. Оранжевое пламя голубеет, а Мастер ловит воздух ртом, пока его обожженная кожа приходит в норму. — Да, на этот раз я оставлю тебя в живых.

Мастер быстро восстанавливает самообладание. Но, разумеется, верной смертью его не удивишь. Это, конечно, неприятно, но недостаточно, чтобы сбить его с аллюра. Мастер поправляет волосы, убирая выбившиеся пряди на место, отряхивает вулканическую пыль с бархатного пиджака и улыбается.

— Благодарю, Доктор. И, опять же, твое сострадание так же предсказуемо, как и гардероб.

Часть разума Доктора, которая порой забывает, что человек перед ним — не Кощей, раздумывает, не сказать ли, что брюки совершенно новые, что он нашел их только вчера, за микроволновкой на четвертом этаже, и, в любом случае, не Мастеру об этом говорить: сколько он уже носит один и тот же пиджак? — но это мимолетная мысль. Доктор уже знает, что будет делать.

Когда Мастер выходит из пылающей жаром лаборатории и направляется к нему, Доктор подчеркнуто медленно тянет руку к уменьшителю и угрожающе целится.

— О, ну хватит, Доктор, — с довольным смешком произносит Мастер, продолжая идти. — Не позорься. Опусти компрессионный уменьшитель тканей. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя нет ни малейшего желания убивать меня.

— Нет, — отвечает Доктор. Угол пульта упирается ему в спину. — Может, убивать я и не хочу, но против того, чтобы уменьшить тебя, Мастер, у меня нет никаких особых возражений, так что предлагаю остановиться. Разве что ты хочешь провести остаток жизни в птичьей клетке на борту моей ТАРДИС.

— Питомец из меня выйдет отвратительный, — говорит Мастер, — нет, Доктор, у меня есть мысль получше. — Он прыгает, преодолевая последний разделяющий их метр, выбивает уменьшитель — тот катится в сторону, — и одним движением прижимает Доктора к пульту, схватив за оба запястья. — Это, Доктор, то, что можно назвать третьим вариантом. Вариантом, о котором ты, кажется, подзабыл — как неуклюже с твоей стороны! — но, к счастью, я вполне сумел и сам утрясти этот вопрос. Власть, которая была в твоих руках так недолго, теперь снова у меня. — Он смеется и придвигается ближе. — Небольшой момент слабости, да, но, боюсь, его хватило для человека в отчаянии.

Сильнее, чем обычно, Доктора беспокоит расстегнутый воротник рубашки: Мастер не сводит с его горла глаз, словно раздумывает, как лучше всего вонзить зубы в яремную вену. Он демонстративно придвигается ближе, и Доктор быстро вздергивает подбородок вверх, хотя это еще сильнее открывает шею — трусливая реакция, так только опаснее, — сглатывает и слышит ответный смешок.

— Так вышло, что я не считаю милосердие слабостью, — говорит Доктор и с облегчением понимает, что голос звучит ровно, как будто они не прижимаются сейчас к устройству, способному легко разнести в щепки планету.

— Да. У тебя полно странных мнений, — соглашается Мастер. — Тогда это то, что есть? Милосердие? Или, — продолжает он, глядя с хитрецой, — алчность? Простая, низменная алчность, о, Доктор, надеюсь, так оно и есть. Я обещал дать тебе что угодно во вселенной. Планируешь заставить меня выполнить обещание?

— А! — отвечает Доктор, стараясь не ерзать под его взглядом. — Я-то думал, вспомнишь ли ты об этом или нет. Ты отлично помнишь любое невнимание, но, когда дело доходит до твоих собственных обещаний, Мастер, ты часто становишься забывчив.

Мастер смеется.

— Выполнять некоторые обещания — одно удовольствие. Все мироздание, Доктор. Все! Что только пожелаешь. Я даже разрешу тебе, если захочешь, сбегать и принять холодный душ, но это преступная трата желания.

Доктор закрывает глаза — «Трус!» — и его сердца колотятся вразнобой.

— Все, что пожелаю, — выдыхает он в темноте прикрытых век.

— Твое. — Мастер почти мурлычет. Не отпуская руки Доктора, он цепляет пальцем одну из красно-белых подтяжек, ведет к груди и слегка натягивает. — О, мой дорогой Доктор, стоит тебе попросить, и чего бы я тебе ни дал тогда!

Доктор наклоняется к нему, словно подтяжка заставляет его это сделать.

— Убирайся, — тихо говорит он, когда чувствует на лице дыхание Мастера. — Забирайся в ТАРДИС и убирайся прочь.

— О, Доктор, ты меня разочаровываешь, — журит его Мастер, но немедленно отступает в сторону. — Тогда до следующей встречи. Надеюсь, душ тебе понравится…

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — отвечает Доктор, открывает глаза и заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Ты никогда не понимаешь. И не слушаешь.

— Да? — Мастер поднимает бровь. — В таком случае, просвети меня. Чего я не понимаю?

— Мастер, боюсь, на этом все.

Тот с интересом прищуривается.

— Ты что, сдаешься, Доктор?

— На самом деле, наоборот, — сухо отвечает Доктор. — Когда я говорю: «На этом все», то имею в виду, что следующего раза не будет.

Он всегда отлично умел подавлять эмоции, а в этом воплощении — особенно. Гибель Адрика так разозлила Доктора, что, если бы не оставшиеся спутники, то он бы высадился на Телосе и вырвал бы из ткани времени каждого ненавистного киберчеловека. Потеря Ниссы, а затем и Тиган, которые так долго были с ним, вызвали желание разрыдаться и реветь потом в темноте, но это было неподобающе, и Доктор устоял.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, — говорит он мягко, но уверенно, словно это относительно мелкий повод для раздражения, но достаточный, словно его не переполняет смесь гнева, отвращения — и к его собеседнику, и к себе самому, — и простой, предательской похоти. — Хочу, чтобы ты оставил в покое и вселенную. Найди какой-нибудь медвежий угол и доводи до конца свое жалкое существование подальше от невинных людей. — Доктор любезно улыбается. — Сделаешь это для меня, Мастер?

Тот нечасто скрывает эмоции, разве что когда маскируется — и то не всегда. В текущий момент Мастер разрывается между злостью и отчаянием, и Доктор отчетливо видит это по его лицу. Очевидная уязвимость должна быть тщательно рассчитанной силой — все о Мастере сейчас рассчитывается, — хотя Доктор никогда не был уверен, чего именно он хочет этим добиться. Может, эмоциональная честность создана для того, чтобы напоминать Доктору о Кощее, а может, это способ добиться морального превосходства, или же попросту провокация, чтобы добиться отклика. Срабатывают все варианты.

Именно поэтому даже самые дурацкие маскировки так убедительны. Ни во взгляде Мэра, ни во взгляде волшебника Халида не скрывалось неослабевающей жажды Мастера. Когда же тот бывает самим собой, любое действие Доктора необычайно отзывается в нем. В моменты слабости он любит Мастера за это.

В другое время — в моменты силы — Доктор разрешает себе воспользоваться этим знанием против Мастера, хотя порой считает, что должен быть другой способ. Любить и желать кого-то, невзирая на недостатки — в данном случае, многочисленные, — признак силы и мужества; использование лучших качеств этого человека для того, чтобы разрушить эти достоинства, просто демонстрирует скрытую слабость, которой стоило бы стыдиться. И Доктор стыдится, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать вселенной, или этой планетой, или кем-то другим.

По-видимому, Мастер забыл об уменьшителе, и Доктор, наклонившись, подбирает его. Для пробы подбрасывает в воздух, глядя, как тот вращается. Уменьшитель взлетает и падает трижды, прежде чем Мастер рычит сквозь зубы:

— Когда я говорил, что могу дать тебе все, что угодно, то имел в виду совсем другое, и ты это знаешь, Доктор!

— Ну конечно, знаю, ты прав. Стоит попробовать еще? — приветливо спрашивает Доктор. — Как насчет, — он высоко подбрасывает уменьшитель, — раз уж ты упомянул это, — поймав устройство, Доктор поворачивается к Мастеру, — мне всегда хотелось иметь дом на Бетельгейзе Пять. Так лучше? Сделаешь это для меня? Или, может… пожалуйста, Мастер, подари мне звездную систему, которой я бы мог управлять. Да, уверен, это будет здорово. Или даже: Мастер, прошу, займись со мной любовью, пока я не забуду свое имя, пока я не задрожу и не зарыдаю, прося пощады, пока я не забуду, как ты учинил надо мной насилие телом погибшего друга!

Доктор замолкает, потому что голос становится хриплым, а когда имеешь дело с Мастером, жаждущим возмездия, страсть — в любом виде — совсем не рекомендуется.

Взяв себя в руки, Доктор приязненно спрашивает:

— Именно об этом ты думал больше всего? Ты что, всерьез считаешь, что я попрошу о таком — ведь и часа не прошло с тех пор, как ты оставил меня гибнуть в огне. Прошу, не отвечай. Просто уходи.

— Ты еще пожалеешь. — Мастер давит из себя презрительную усмешку. Это или угроза, или предупреждение, но Доктор качает головой, отвергая оба варианта.

— Делай, что я прошу, или при следующей встрече я действительно убью тебя. Ты понял наконец?

— Целиком и полностью, Доктор, — отвечает Мастер с неожиданной, пугающей теплотой. — Спасибо за то, что в итоге высказал все с неизбывной прямотой. Я так полагаю, уменьшитель ты оставишь себе?

Он поднимает брови, и Доктор кивает, хотя пока не думал об этом.

Мастер не спорит — просто возвращается в ТАРДИС. Приоткрыв каменную дверь, он останавливается на пороге и говорит:

— В четвертом режиме он, случается, рикошетит на того, кто им пользуется. Прошу, будь поосторожнее.

Затем закрывает дверь. Через миг ТАРДИС дематериализуется, и вакуум, созданный ее исчезновением, поднимает пепел в горячий воздух.

Доктор смотрит, пока ТАРДИС Мастера не исчезает совсем, и тогда, как будто смотреть больше не на что, разворачивается и возвращается в свою.

Он уже жалеет о своем поступке. Это наверняка не правильный выбор. Простой, слабый — да, выбор, снимающий с него всю ответственность за Мастера, прикрытый отвращением, потому что любить слишком трудно. Можно было настоять, чтобы Мастер отправился с ним. Это стало бы еще тем испытанием, но вполне осуществимым. Под постоянным присмотром Мастер вряд ли смог бы уничтожить много цивилизаций. Порой они могли бы даже быть счастливы. Можно было попросить о чем угодно, а он выбрал именно это.

— Доктор? — нервно спрашивает Пери. — Все в порядке?

Возможно, думает Доктор, Мастер не послушается его. Пройдет десять лет, двадцать, а может, пять сотен, он прибудет на захолустную планету и обнаружит, что местное население в плену у злодея с забавной бородкой. Как только Доктору приходит это в голову, он вспоминает странную, неожиданную доброжелательность Мастера, когда его отвергли, и понимает, что Мастер в нем разуверился. В итоге вселенная стала немного безопаснее. Должно быть, это правильно.

Пери все еще ждет ответа. Доктор окидывает ее взглядом: до боли искренняя, уверенная в том, что Мастер всего-навсего злодей, — и поворачивается к консоли.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает он, — все в порядке.

Доктор быстро переживает две регенерации — одну за другой, должно быть, с возрастом он утратил осторожность, — и только тогда Романа сообщает ему, что Мастер умер. По-видимому, последнюю сотню лет он провел на одной из планет в системе Бетельгейзе. Не делая ничего примечательного, говорит Романа, иначе бы мы сказали тебе. Возился с какими-то формами искусственного интеллекта, но ничего такого вредоносного.

Его воспоминания внесут в Матрицу, и Доктора заверяют, что он будет иметь к ним доступ в любой момент, когда он только пожелает. Романа не спрашивает, все ли в порядке, потому что слишком хорошо его знает. Зато задает вопрос, не вернется ли Доктор ненадолго домой. Никаких похорон устраивать не станут, никто не попытается навязать ему обязанности президента — всего лишь встреча старых друзей. После недолгих колебаний — потому что приятно было бы увидеться с ней, — Доктор отказывается.

Вместо этого он ни с того ни с сего отправляется в самый конец двадцатого века, в Сан-Франциско — в Оперном театре имени павших воинов играют Пуччини, — и выходит прямо в перестрелку, которую должен бы заметить на мониторах. Это беспечность, а не попытка покончить с собой — признаться в которой, так или иначе, было бы постыдно, — и, когда после тяжелой регенерации Доктор восстанавливает воспоминания, то решает: так и будет. Прошло довольно много времени.

Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо: гораздо счастливее, снова взахлеб пылая страстью ко вселенной. Доктор даже целует изумленную Грейс Холлоуэй, хотя, кажется, она не слишком против. Из-за регенерации с потерей воспоминаний он чувствует себя как чистый лист бумаги и благодарен за это примерно так же, как благодарен за то, что жив, и что нашел туфли по ноге.

Конечно, от Доктора не укрывается, невзирая на потерю воспоминаний о том, как должен проходить процесс регенерации, что у него снова юное лицо, большие глаза и бледные губы; и так, не помня, кто он, Доктор подбирает себе сюртук в эдвардианском стиле — в Сан-Франциско, в 1999 году. Но если он чему-то и научился за девятьсот лет, так это тому, что у вселенной довольно недоброе чувство юмора. И теперь уместным будет — раз уж Мастера больше нет, — начать жизнь с того момента, где он бросил ее.

Доктор раздумывает, не вернуться ли на Галлифрей, но, если не считать того, что Роману позабавит его неожиданная подтяжка лица, мысль о возвращении волнует его не сильнее, чем в седьмом воплощении. Итак, Доктор путешествует, всегда собираясь вернуться на Галлифрей позже, но затем начинается война, и выбора у него больше нет.

Он оставляет своих спутников, как надеется, если не на родных планетах, то хотя бы неподалеку от них, и возвращается домой. И его немедленно отсылают прочь: нужно эвакуировать Женский Плач до того, как туда доберутся далеки. Следующий десяток лет по галлифрейскому летоисчислению Доктор почти не возвращается на орбиту — разве что ради крупных сражений, которых не удается избежать. И даже из космоса заметно, как изменила война сияющий мир семи систем. Пылают целые континенты — строится все больше и больше заводов для создания оружия и кораблей, все ради войны. И Доктор едва в силах это вынести.

За те десять лет он ни разу не приземляется на поверхность — наоборот, тщательно этого избегает. После ужасной перестрелки над Трионом управление навигацией повреждено так сильно, что Доктор — который до последней детали знает свой корабль, но все же не понимает, почему навиком не дает разобраться в себе почти две недели, — не находит иной альтернативы, кроме как несколько раз стукнуть по панели огромным молотком, в отчаянии надеясь, что ТАРДИС помнит обратный путь.

Когда он делает шаг из полицейской будки, цитадель выглядит совершенно пустой, а за спиной громко, несмолкаемо звонит монастырский колокол. Чудо, но ТАРДИС, кажется, материализовалась в нужный период — в громадном ангаре. Дрожащей рукой Доктор хлопает ТАРДИС по боку и кричит в тишину, все еще придерживаясь за спасительный бок:

— Эй? Здесь кто-нибудь есть?

Ответа нет. Доктор выходит наружу и едва не теряет сознание, когда ментальная хватка ТАРДИС в панике крепче сжимает его разум. Война, которую они ведут как в физической, так и в психической сферах, опустошительна для всех форм телепатического сознания. Даже те из ТАРДИС, которые до войны были кроткими и надежными, могут без предупреждения слететь с катушек. И это одна из причин, по которой повелители времени проигрывают войну, которую должны были выиграть много лет назад. Только те из них, кто установил ранее считавшиеся смехотворными сентиментальные отношения с кораблями, имеют шанс утихомирить их.

Вернувшись к ТАРДИС, Доктор ободрительно поглаживает ее.

— Тс-с-с, все хорошо, — он осторожно побуждает ее разжать хватку, — все в порядке. Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

Когда Доктор пытается отойти во второй раз, хватка уже гораздо слабее. Он может высвободиться.

Он шагает вдоль шеренги списанных ТАРДИС — до войны все они были в отличном состоянии, — и неожиданно между двумя мертвыми кораблями, застывшими в виде потрепанных звездных истребителей, замечает кабинет техников. Внутри горит свет, и Доктор выкрикивает:

— Простите! — и наполовину забегает, наполовину заходит внутрь. — Я не собираюсь вас беспокоить, но мне срочно нужно вернуться на Трион, а навигационные схемы…

Он останавливается на пороге, потому что единственный обитатель кабинета, который опирается на каталожный шкаф или что-то, замаскированное под каталожный шкаф, ему знаком, и очень хорошо, пусть Доктор никогда и не видел его в этом конкретном облике.

— Ну, ну, ну, — говорит Мастер со знакомым довольством. — Доктор! Что за неожиданная радость.

Лицо у него квадратнее, чем у Тремаса, вполне симпатичное и обрамлено очередной темной бородкой. И ему снова нравится черный, хотя бархатный пиджак сменился — наконец-то — плотно сидящей жилеткой и рубашкой со свободными рукавами. Доктор оцепенело глядит на него.

— Ты жив?

— Разумеется, да, — говорит Мастер. — Идея не моя, но, тем не менее, приношу свои извинения за неудобство, которое я без сомнения тебе причинил.

— Нет-нет, — отвечает Доктор, — я просто считал тебя погибшим. Они… на самом деле, Романа, — он оглядывается в надежде, что его подруга вот-вот появится и все прояснит, — сказала мне, что ты умер.

Мастер криво усмехается.

— А мне она сказала, что если я соглашусь на абсурдный план совета, то она предупредит о твоем предстоящем появлении, чтобы я мог смыться до того, как ты прибудешь. Кажется, наша леди-президент последнее время довольно бережливо обходится с правдой.

— Я никому не говорил, что собираюсь вернуться. Я и сам едва знал, попаду ли сюда или в ямы слизи на Кломе, — говорит Доктор. Он неловко хихикает, бросая разглядывать кабинет, в котором явно не наблюдается Романы, и поворачивается к Мастеру. Мастеру, который не умер, который, на самом деле, жив, который, по-видимому, работает на повелителей времени.

Человек, о котором идет речь, вопросительно поднимает бровь, на мгновения становясь настолько похожим на свое последнее правомочное воплощение, что Доктору внезапно является ошеломляющая истина. Он шагает через комнату и прижимает руку к груди Мастера — туда, где под черным шелком ощущается сердцебиение.

— Вижу, у этого воплощения нет никаких понятий о личном пространстве, — негромко говорит Мастер.

— И я попадал из-за этого в неприятности, — соглашается Доктор и сдвигает руку в сторону, туда, где в одном ритме с первым бьется второй пульс: всегда немного медленнее, чем у Доктора. — Два сердца, пониженная по сравнению с другими гуманоидными видами температура тела, и, — он бросает взгляд на горло Мастера, — если я не ошибаюсь, резервная дыхательная система. — Доктор с любопытством смотрит в такие знакомые и незнакомые глаза. — Это новый набор регенераций! Совет официально возродил тебя ради войны.

— Полагаю, таково и было их намерение, — хитро ухмыляется Мастер, опираясь на каталожный шкаф или чем бы оно ни было. — Несомненно, они рассматривают меня в качестве идеального воина для подобной войны, и совершенно правы. Они умоляли меня вернуться, Доктор. Естественно, я отказал.

Доктор улыбается.

— Все ради того, чтобы побыть неблагоразумным. Как типично для тебя, Мастер.

— Обижаешь, — мягко отвечает тот. — Разумеется, ты слышал, что я изменился. Мысль об убийстве далеков, этих беззащитных бедняжек, не дала мне принять исключительно щедрое предложение совета, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. Тогда они сообщили мне, что ты уже на передовой, и я понял: даже став убийцей ради ненавистного мне государства, я хотя бы смогу указать на твое лицемерие.

— Ну же, Мастер, — строго говорит Доктор. — Я не думаю, что… — и замолкает, когда тот начинает хихикать.

— О, Доктор, ты так смехотворно высоко себя ценишь. Соответственно, ожидаема и моя низкая оценка, но, по-видимому, ты и о своем президенте столь же невысокого мнения. Романадворатрелундар не настолько глупа, чтобы доверить мне доступ к чему-то более вредоносному, чем лазерный ключ. Моя роль в войне целиком основана на ремонте. Все остальные мало-мальски компетентные нужны на фронте.

— Ремонте? — повторяет Доктор, не пытаясь скрыть веселье. — Ты — и техник? — Слова напоминают о его изначальной цели, и Доктор мрачнеет. — Ну конечно. Идем! 

Он хватает Мастера за руку, приятно прохладную, без перчатки, и тянет наружу — тот не возражает, — срываясь на бег возле первых безжизненных кораблей.

— Навигационные схемы сбойнули, — объясняет Доктор на бегу. — Сам починить я их не смог, так что прилетел сюда за помощью. Моя ТАРДИС все еще томится в одиночестве в ангаре. Должно быть, она с ума сходит.

В отличие от рядов погибших ТАРДИС, которые никак не чувствовались более, ТАРДИС Доктора волнами испускает смятение и с диким ужасом цепляется за его разум, как только может достать. Доктор спотыкается, выпускает руку Мастера и мчится вперед, преодолевая последние шаги, отделяющие его от корабля.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — говорит он, ковыряясь ключом в замке. — Случилось кое-что, но я знаю, что это не оправдание.

Монастырский колокол все еще сердито звенит. Доктор подбегает к консоли и начинает отключать изоморфное управление. В данный момент это относительно безопасно. Даже Мастер не станет угонять ТАРДИС, пока она в подобном состоянии, а Романа, кажется, держит его под контролем, хотя как именно ей удалось этого добиться, Доктору не особенно хочется выяснять.

— Вижу, ты наконец избавился от белых окружностей, — говорит Мастер, заходя в готический полумрак консольной. Оглядывает бронзовые статуи, поглаживает на ходу блестящую древесину кресла, в котором Доктор читает. — Одобряю, но не сомневаюсь — для твоего вкуса это слишком элегантно и темно.

— М-м-м? О, полагаю, это необычно, но вполне подходит, — рассеянно объясняет Доктор. Он заканчивает перепрограммировать компьютер, нажимает на выключатели, которые наверняка имеют отношение к защите, и гасит основное управление. — Теперь ты сможешь добраться до всего без риска, что тебя ударит током. Или, по крайней мере, что ТАРДИС специально ударит тебя током. Боюсь, гарантировать то, что она не коротнет тебя случайно, я не могу, но постарайся не принимать это близко к сердцу.

— Как мило, — отвечает Мастер. Он опускается на колени — опасливо, пожалуй, — на пыльный пол и заглядывает под консоль. — Ну и ну! Неудивительно, что ничего не работает, — говорит он, изящно разворачиваясь под панелью. Ты что, налаживал темпоральный процессор кувалдой?

— Вовсе нет. Это было бы смешно! — отвечает Доктор. Он обходит консоль, опускается на корточки возле ног Мастера и ухмыляется. — Тем более что я выяснил: чем больше молоток, тем эффективнее, не так ли?

Положив руку Мастеру на бедро, Доктор наклоняется ближе.

— О, нет, с временным модулятором все в порядке! — понимая, что делает Мастер, указывает он. — Он у меня уже долгие годы, оригинальная запчасть, по сути, и за все это время он почти ни разу не сбоил… так что временной модулятор — одна из уникальных запчастей моей ТАРДИС.

— Ты никогда не думал, что то невероятно долгое время, которое ты ею владел, само по себе может быть проблемой? — отрезает Мастер. — Модулятор нужно менять не реже, чем раз в столетие, или, по крайней мере, устраивать полное техобслуживание, типа того, которое я делаю сейчас. Честно говоря, это чудо, что бы вообще сумел где-то приземлиться.

— А я говорю, что ты неправ, — отвечает Доктор, ныряя под панель в попытке его остановить. — Если ты не можешь починить нормально, тогда брось! Я почти уверен, что основная система питания протекает…

— Доктор! — перебивает его Мастер, отстраняя Доктора рукой, не балансирующей над идеально функционирующим модулятором. — Ты просил помощи. Не надо теперь нивелировать ее.

— Я считал, что ты знаешь, что делаешь! — возражает Доктор.

Недолгое время они борются, и Доктору почти удается разжать пальцы Мастера, стиснутые на лазерном ключе, но Мастер успевает крепко сжать переключатель модулятора и повернуть. И немедленно замолкает монастырский колокол.

— А! Кажется, ты был прав, — говорит Доктор, неожиданно понимая, что лежит на Мастере, и соскальзывает на пол, прежде чем ситуация станет еще более неловкой. — Спасибо.

— Твоя вера в мои способности, как всегда, восхитительна, — сухо отвечает Мастер и поворачивает голову, глядя на Доктора. — Между прочим, мне кажется, что и система питания в том числе протекает в матрицу направления, и именно из-за этого модулятор так радикально засбоил. Не против, если я остановлю утечку, или собираешься оспорить собственное утверждение просто потому, что я с ним согласился?

— Нет, прошу, продолжай, — говорит Доктор. — Пока ты работаешь, я приготовлю нам чай.

Он выбирается из-под консоли и спешит в ближайшую кухню. Видеть Мастера снова — это почти слишком хорошо, видеть живым и здоровым и с удовольствием с ним препираться. Даже слишком хорошо, до беспокойства. В любой момент что-нибудь может пойти не так — то, что напомнит Доктору о том, почему его пятое воплощение решило распрощаться с Мастером раз и навсегда, — а он не будет начеку.

Пока Доктор достает из шкафчика пакетики с чаем, его руки слегка дрожат. «Эрл Грей» для себя, цейлонский — для Мастера… кстати, зачем он до сих пор хранит у себя цейлонский чай? Ни одному из его спутников не нравился темный, с цитрусовым оттенком чай, а сам Доктор никогда его не пил, и все же он здесь. Как стыдно. Слава Рассилону, что никто этого не заметил.

Пока чай заваривается, Доктор думает, что уж Романа-то могла бы что-нибудь сказать. Может, Мастер и побывал мертвым, но он уже десять лет как жив, и за все время Романа ни разу на это не намекнула. Доктор решает, что после войны нужно будет провести с ней серьезный разговор. Он наливает себе в чай молоко — плохая привычка, которая всплывает примерно через воплощение, — и возвращается в консольную. Мастер все еще копается под панелью.

Доктор опускает чашку на пол возле его бедра и садится рядом. Никто до Мастера уже тысячу лет не делал в ТАРДИС серьезный ремонт, но ей, кажется, вполне нравится его забота.

— Цейлонский, — заявляет Доктор, видя, что Мастер не прерывается и не собирается присоединиться к нему.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Мастер. — Обещаю, я почти закончил. Извини за вопрос, но этот чай с ядом?

— Что? Нет, конечно. С чего бы вдруг?

— Кажется, ты обещал убить меня, если мы снова встретимся.

— Думаешь, это обязательно? — беззлобно спрашивает Доктор. — Сейчас ты вроде не представляешь такую уж угрозу для вселенной: тихо сидишь на Галлифрее, чинишь ТАРДИС для Романы.

— Благодарю. Твое резюме текущей ситуации замечательно выхолостило меня, — криво усмехается Мастер.

Доктор тихо усмехается в чашку.

— Ты прав, прости. Действительно, так здорово видеть тебя в добром здравии, Мастер. Надеюсь, ты не против того, что я сейчас скажу, но ты никогда не был особенно искусен в геноциде. Твои дурацкие планы всегда было очень легко расстроить, если допустить, что ты сам случайно не расстроишь их.

— И снова — благодарю.

— М-м-м, видишь ли, — счастливо бормочет Доктор, — если бы я знал тебя хуже, то решил бы, что ты действительно изменился.

— Но, разумеется, ты отлично меня знаешь, — говорит Мастер. Выскользнув из-под консоли, он встает, оставив чашку на полу, и отряхивает рукава от пыли: жест, так напоминающий о прошлой встрече, что сердца Доктора болезненно замирают.

— Я закончил, — продолжает Мастер. — Твое ведро с гайками должно работать так же, как и всегда, если пару часов постоит на зарядке. А теперь, если простишь, мне пора возвращаться к работе. Было приятно увидеться, Доктор. И больше, прошу, не заглядывай.

— Что, прошу прощения? — Доктор от удивления вскакивает на ноги.

— Не думаю, Доктор, что ты его просишь, — говорит Мастер. — Не думаю, что ты хотя бы понимаешь… — Он замолкает и начинает заново, меняя подход, более взвешенным тоном. — Так случилось, что ты прав, как часто бываешь. Я не изменился. Слушал рапорты, так что знаю, что могу выиграть войну за месяц, для любой из сторон, но я молчал, занимаясь своими делами. Я считаю, что мог бы выиграть войну сам, своими силами, примерно за год. Ты должен понимать, Доктор, насколько соблазнительна эта перспектива. Не будет ни повелителей времени, ни далеков, и остальная вселенная падет меньше, чем за десятилетие. Вся вселенная стала бы моей, Доктор, но вместо этого я здесь, чиню ТАРДИС для Романы. Занимаюсь своими делами, хотя, как ты без промедления заметил, я не изменился. Знаешь, почему?

Со вздохом Доктор опускает чашку на консоль и отвечает:

— Потому что я попросил оставить вселенную в покое.

— Потому что ты попросил оставить вселенную в покое, — передразнивая, повторяет Мастер. — Все мироздание у твоих ног, а ты выбираешь настолько банальную вещь, что я едва не отказался из принципа.

— Я ожидал, что ты откажешь, — тихо отвечает Доктор.

— Правда? — требовательно заявляет Мастер с неожиданной яростью предыдущего воплощения. Однако, в отличие от того воплощения, он сдерживается, и это тревожит даже сильнее. — И только правду, Доктор, будь так любезен.

— Такая возможность была, — настаивает Доктор, потому что правда ничем не поможет в этой ситуации.

Мастер бросает на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Никогда не было такой возможности, и ты это знал, иначе никогда бы не попросил об этом. Ты знал: чего бы ты ни попросил, как бы ты ни попросил, я бы даровал это тебе, словно великодушное божество, отвечающее молитвам одного из своих возлюбленных почитателей.

— Ты считаешь себя моим божеством? — с поддельным недоверием спрашивает Доктор.

— Мне показалось, эвфемизм ты предпочтешь правде, — холодно отвечает Мастер, — но если настаиваешь, я бы дал тебе все, о чем бы ты попросил, словно муж, одаривающий человека, на котором он все еще по закону женат!

Ах, вот оно что. Доктор раздумывает, не сообщить ли о том, что, раз Мастер окончательно умер и был полностью восстановлен из Матрицы с новым набором регенераций, по галлифрейским законам они, вероятно, уже не связаны более — после семисот лет безуспешных поисков по законодательству, — но это мимолетная мысль. Бюрократический кошмар суда может подождать, если, конечно, кого-то из них после завершения разговора будет волновать эта проблема.

Доктор делает шаг в сторону Мастера, затем, передумав, останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Опускает ладонь на консоль.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит он, тщательно подбирая слова: выуживая из памяти, как звучала фраза в то время, когда он носил красно-белые подтяжки. — Ты прав. Можно, я попробую еще раз?

Мастер щурится. Доктор поднимает брови, и Мастер, наконец, коротко кивает, словно давая высочайшее позволение.

На этот раз Доктор рассматривает все возможные альтернативы. Зря он не сделал того же на Сарне: помешал сильный гнев. И все же поздно об этом беспокоиться. Он бездумно шарит рукой по консоли и чувствует, как ТАРДИС довольна своим обновлением. Без сомнения, она хочет, чтобы Мастер остался, и это все усложняет. Доктор уже знает, что будет делать.

Он оборачивается, глядя на Мастера.

— Помоги мне закончить войну. Я поговорю с Романой, чтобы тебе выделили собственную ТАРДИС. Если тебе кажется, что ты можешь, то выиграй войну для Галлифрея, и, — добавляет Доктор, когда Мастер открывает рот, — с наименьшими потерями для обеих сторон.

Мастер окидывает его тяжелым взглядом.

— Хочешь, чтобы я выиграл войну, не убив ни одного далека?

— М-м-м… если получится, — говорит, кивая, Доктор. — Небольшие случайные потери я приму, но не бессмысленную бойню. Рассматривай это как сложную задачу.

Мастер раздумывает.

— Это займет значительно больше времени, — наконец отвечает он.

— Я прекрасно это понимаю.

— Очень хорошо. Думаю, могу пообещать девять месяцев, — говорит Мастер. — Достань мне ТАРДИС, дай мне управление, может быть, пятью нашими флотами, и я выиграю для тебя войну за девять месяцев.

— Для Галлифрея, — с улыбкой поправляет Доктор.

— Для тебя, — повторяет Мастер. — Если надо, можешь отдать победу им, но я отказываюсь причинять себе неудобство ради людей, которых презираю. Это все?

Доктор едва не хохочет от абсурдности этого замечания. Если за девять месяцев Мастер закончит войну, опустошающую всю вселенную, это будет чудом, и все же, по-видимому, Мастер все равно считает это желание до постыдного прозаическим и предлагает Доктору возможность выбрать кое-что получше.

— У меня больше одного желания? — на всякий случай уточняет Доктор.

Мастер глядит на него со смесью нежности и раздражения.

— Не хотелось бы быть столь скаредным божеством. У тебя столько желаний, сколько захочешь.

Доктор шагает вплотную к нему и целует — нежно, раньше они так нечасто целовались.

— Спасибо, Мастер. На самом деле, ты совсем не божество, но теперь, раз уж ты упомянул это, я хотел бы летний домик на Бетельгейзе Пять. — Он улыбается, перебирая пальцами край жилетки Мастера, которая гораздо лучше смотрится на нем по сравнению с тем ужасным пиджаком. — Так уж совпало, что у тебя есть такой домик, купленный, видимо, в трогательной попытке вызвать у меня чувство вины, когда я узнал, что ты там умер.

— И у меня вышло? — лукаво спрашивает Мастер.

В опере давали «Мадам Баттерфляй», а это была всего лишь неосторожность, но может, и нет.

— О, да, — отвечает Доктор.

— Тогда домик твой, — говорит Мастер и поглаживает бархатный рукав сюртука Доктора, словно наконец его одобряя. — Хотя представить не могу, что ты станешь с ним делать. Это все? Признаю, я надеялся на менее… материальные запросы от человека твоих моральных убеждений.

— А! Понимаю, — с улыбкой отвечает Доктор, а Мастер проводит пальцами вдоль его руки на плечо и дальше, касаясь обнаженной шеи. — Ну что ж, — продолжает он тихо, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать ладонь. — Мастер, прошу тебя, займись со мной любовью, пока я не забуду свое имя, пока я не задрожу и не зарыдаю, прося пощады. И лучше всего именно сейчас, раз уж мне надо убить целых два часа. Именно об этом ты думал, так?

— Мой дорогой Доктор, — говорит Мастер, стаскивая с Доктора сюртук. — Порой мне казалось, что ты никогда об этом не попросишь.


End file.
